


Bassline

by guerillareyes



Series: Stucky Tumblr AUs [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7399267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guerillareyes/pseuds/guerillareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i’m a rockstar and you’re a fan who snuck in and do you maybe wanna help me ‘blow off some steam’ back stage because ur A) really hot and B) pretty obviously willing" au</p><p>Or: Bucky lies his way backstage and sleeps with one Steve Rogers. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bassline

Bucky was in the business of fucking rockstars – anywhere, anytime. If somebody played a guitar, Bucky inevitably wanted to get into their pants. He told himself that it wasn’t a fetish thing, but whether that was actually true – debatable. Dudes who were skilled at playing stringed instruments were usually just as good at sex, but whether that was due to nimble fingers or god-like genes, Bucky didn’t know.

Either way, he was going to get laid tonight. The Marvelous Five were playing at a local club and Bucky was dead-set on getting backstage because their guitarist, Steve Rogers, was fucking smokin’.

Bucky could have written sonnets about the man’s ass alone. While he hadn’t actually seen the band in concert before, the pictures of Steve were enough to get him going. Tight leather pants, a ripped t-shirt, and what looked like a lack of underwear had Bucky’s dick hard on more nights than he could count. It was just an added bonus that their music was pretty good. He would have gone regardless, but it was nice that he didn’t have to suffer through 3 hours of absolute garbage to get laid. A good beat could really get the blood pumping, and he’d be _that_ much more excited to sneak backstage and get to it.

Problem was, these guys were a bit more famous than his usual catch. It generally wasn’t hard to get backstage with the local bands – they liked chatting up fans and never had any security to speak of. But The Marvelous Five’s new single had just placed in the top 10 on the Billboard 200, and they were well on their way to making it big. Chances were that there would be some heavier security in place, so Bucky entered the venue with a foolproof plan. He’d never tried it before, but it _had_ to work. 

He showed up at the club a half hour before the show was scheduled to start and the crowd in front of the stage was already a few feet back. It was a little busier than Bucky had expected, but he was able to maneuver himself to the front row with practiced ease. He found it easier to get around when you were a party of one, and everybody else there seemed to be with friends or lovers.

The show started fifteen minutes late and the opening act sucked, but when the lights dimmed and the band came on stage, the crowd went nuts. Bucky had heard some screaming in his life, but the girl next to him might actually have pierced his eardrums. He grimaced, but the loud shrieks were soon covered by a mad bassline.

And then he saw Steve Rogers. God damn, the man was more beautiful in person than he had ever expected he would be. He had a light dusting of stubble on his face and was wearing the tightest fuckin’ pants that Bucky had ever seen. How in the hell had Steve managed to get into them? He could have sworn that he could see the outline of Steve’s dick against the soft leather, but maybe that was just wishful thinking.

His mouth hung open as he took in the view, and then Steve stared _directly at him._ It was the closest to starstruck that Bucky had ever felt, and when Steve gave him a coy wink, riffing on his guitar, he could have passed out on the floor. Steve looked away first, which was actually lifesaving because he could feel a blush climbing up his cheeks. It might not have been noticeable in the mood lighting, but it was mortifying. Jesus, he was like a teenage girl at her first concert, screaming and crying because the lead singer of whatever shit band was playing that night looked in her general direction.

The music, like Steve, was even better in person. He might actually have to go and buy one of their albums after the show, if he wasn’t holed up with Steve for the rest of the night.

The three hours went quickly, and when the encore finished, the adrenaline running through Bucky’s bloodstream made him want to do cartwheels off of a wall. Instead, he confidently walked up to the side of the stage, looking entirely like he was supposed to be there. Still, that wasn’t always foolproof, and a large hand stopped him as he tried to cross backstage. Band manager. Shit.

“Whoa,” the man said. He had an eyepatch over one eye, the band’s logo emblazoned on it, but the other bored through him. “No fans allowed backstage.”

Bucky gave him a winning grin. “Not a fan,” he said. “Family. They invited me for beers after the show.”

“Uh huh,” the man said, clearly unconvinced. “You have any proof of that?”

“I mean, we talked about it in person, but I’m mentioned by name on Clint’s Wikipedia page,” Bucky said. He mustered up as much charm as he could and added, “Would that work?

The man’s eye narrowed, but he pulled out his phone and did a quick google search. A minute later he said, “What’s your name?”

“James Barnes,” Bucky said. He pulled out his wallet and flashed the manager his driver’s license. The man snapped it up quickly and compared it to the Wikipedia entry on his phone.

He handed the ID back a few seconds later and said, “Alright, James. Any funny business and security will come and kick your ass to the curb.”

“Of course,” Bucky said, and he gave another smile and hustled backstage before the manager had a chance to change his mind.

He could hardly believe that actually worked. There was a wide grin on his face when he stepped backstage, and four of the band members, sitting in a circle, turned to stare at him as he walked into view.

Clint, the lead singer, cocked an eyebrow from his position on the couch. “Uh, hey?”

“Hey,” Bucky said, and he plopped into the one empty chair ( _next to Steve,_ he giddily thought) like he goddamn belonged there.

“Who are you,” the redhead, whose name he thought was Natasha, said. Her eyes stared into his and it was honestly a bit terrifying. He broke eye contact first with a shake of his head and then looked to Steve, who flashed him a small smirk. Bucky’s stomach fluttered.

“My name’s Bucky,” Bucky said. “And I’m an honest guy, so I’ll just straight up say that I edited Clint’s Wikipedia page to include my name so I could get backstage and knock back a few beers with you all.”

It took a few moments for them to process that, but Clint broke out into hysterical laughter and clapped himself on the knee. “Oh my God, you’re a fucking legend,” he said. “How did you get past Fury? He’s usually pretty good at keeping the rabble out.”

“Oh, I’m the rabble now, am I?” Bucky said, but there was no menace to it. “I used my good looks and charm.” He looked at Steve as he said that, his head tilted down and eyes hidden beneath his heavy lashes. That seemed to work, at least, as Steve shifted in his seat and began to lean towards him.

“Impressive,” Steve said, and he grabbed a beer out of the cooler on the table that sat between them all. “A feat like that deserves a drink, don’t you think, guys?”

The bassist, who looked incredibly Scandinavian with his long, blond locks, gave a hearty nod. “Yes! Give the man a beer for his valiant efforts this night!” he said with a heavy accent.

“Can’t argue with that,” Clint said.

Steve handed him the beer and his fingers brushed against Bucky’s own for a few moments longer than necessary. Now _that_ was definitely flirting. Bucky was in.

As to not be completely suspicious, Bucky did have a few beers with them. Most of them were reasonably chill, though Natasha never seemed to completely relax while he was there. Every time he looked at her, her eyes were narrowed and digging into him, a small frown on her face.

About an hour passed before Steve said, looking at him, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

Bucky wasn’t drunk enough to miss that invitation, but he hung back for a few minutes before standing up himself. “Also bathroom. Hopefully Steve’s done.”

 _That_ fooled no one.

“Go get ‘im, tiger!” Clint said, giving him a drunken thumbs up while Natasha rolled her eyes.

The bathroom was around the corner, near the emergency exit, and Steve was leaning against the wall when he arrived.

“Took you long enough,” Steve murmured, pushing himself off of the wall.

“Was trying not to be too obvious.”

“Happens all the time, they knew the moment you came backstage,” Steve said. He took Bucky’s left forearm and pulled it up to his face. “Nice tattoos.”

Leaning in and whispering up into his ear, Bucky said, “I got some more if you want to see ‘em.”

“God, yes,” Steve said, and he clicked open the door to the single stall bathroom.

Bucky was barely able to flip the lock before Steve forced him up against the ceramic plated wall with a loud thunk. It was like he weighed nothing, and Bucky gave a surprised moan and arched his neck as Steve’s lips latched on to him, just below his ear.

“Wanted you when I saw you in the crowd,” Steve said, his breath tickling the hairs at the side of Bucky’s head. “I’m glad you lied to our manager.”

“Me too,” Bucky panted. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s broad waist. “Glad you’re into dudes.”

“Right now, I’m into you.”

Bucky couldn’t suppress a pained groan at that. “What’re you, a Hallmark card?”

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” Steve said, and Bucky could feel the shit-eating grin against his neck.

“Christ,” Bucky said, but his thoughts were pulled away from that when Steve’s teeth sank into the base of his neck. “Fuck! Oh god, baby.”

Steve groaned and pulled away, and Bucky just about whined until Steve pulled their shirts off, one after the other. As he stared at those glorious abs, Bucky felt a weird sense of possession. He had never seen any pictures online of Steve with his shirt off. This was for _him._ He ran his hands up and down Steve’s pecs, stopping only to tweak a nipple.

“You’re fucking ripped,” Bucky said, wonder in his voice.

“Good genes,” Steve said simply. “How do you want to do this?”

Bucky looked at the bulge in Steve’s pants. “Want to suck it first.”

“Yes,” Steve said, and he unbuckled the belt before shoving his pants down to his ankles.

Steve was going commando. Of course he was. His cut cock jutted from his light, trimmed pubic hair, and he gave it a few rough strokes before Bucky sank to his knees in front of him. It was much more intimidating at this angle. Steve was big, both in girth and in length, and though Bucky had taken some big cocks before, this one had his mouth watering just by looking at it.

It might have been a bit belated, with him already on the floor, but Steve quickly slipped a condom on.

“Damn,” Bucky said, a little disappointed. He shouldn’t have been, but he really wanted to taste that cock.

“Safety first,” Steve mock lectured, and with a firm insistence he pushed his cock against Bucky’s lips. Bucky opened around it, taking the length deeper into his mouth at Steve’s excruciatingly slow pace. His lidded eyes rolled back and he steadied himself by grabbing Steve’s ass. Above him, Steve looked positively godlike, his mouth parted in a soft o and a bead of sweat dripping down the tanned expanse of his chest.

Steve’s hand tangled into Bucky’s overgrown hair and gave it a small tug forward so that Bucky would fall deeper onto his cock. Bucky moaned and the cock in his mouth almost set off a gag, but he pushed past it until Steve’s length was buried entirely in him. There was an ache in his lips where they stretched wide around the invading girth, but Bucky felt an immense satisfaction as he gazed up at Steve with a mouth full of his cock. They locked eyes, Steve’s pupils fully blown, and Steve gave a little shudder before rolling his hips forward.

The erection still buried in his pants was fucking excruciating, but Bucky wanted to make this good for Steve. He fluttered his lashes and held perfectly still as Steve set a steady, grinding rhythm, his nose flush up against Steve’s curly golden hair. He could have stayed like this forever, if given the choice, a fat cock in his mouth and the most fucking gorgeous man he’d ever seen standing above him.

And just like that, Steve was off of him. Bucky made a noise of protest, but Steve gestured to the wall. “Wall would be easier.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, his voice hoarse. He knew that Steve was right, but he was having a fun time with his mouth full of cock. Before he stood and leaned back against the wall, he shucked his pants and freed his aching erection. Steve’s eyes went to it almost instantaneously, and as Bucky leaned back against the wall, Steve stroked him.

“Fuck, oh, that’s good,” Bucky said, canting his hips up into Steve’s tight grasp. Bucky threw his head back and Steve leaned in to press a kiss to his parted lips. Bucky sighed with deep satisfaction and he deepened the kiss, pulling Steve in with his right hand and pushing a few stray hairs out of his face.

They kissed with fervor, their tongues sliding against each other with messy unfamiliarity. Eventually, Steve pulled away, and in any other situation Bucky would have complained, but he knew what was coming and that it would be even better. Steve gave Bucky a few more quick strokes before he leaned down and dug into the pockets of his pants to pull out a small bottle of lube. Honestly, Bucky wasn’t sure how Steve managed to fit it in them, as tight as they were, but hell, he wasn’t about to complain.

Steve lubed his fingers up and teased Bucky’s entrance with one. “You good?” Steve asked.

“Hell yeah,” Bucky muttered, and he turned so that his face was up against the wall. He eased his hands onto the ceramic and tried not to think about the germs. “Easier this way,” he said, tilting his head to the side so he could still see some of the action.

Steve nodded in affirmation and slowly worked his finger into Bucky. A broken moan escaped him and he shuddered, pushing back into the intrusion. God, it was so good. Steve was a master of taking him apart, and as he slid finger after finger into him, teasing and stretching, Bucky could think of nothing but Steve’s skilled fingers working him open.

Although he knew it was coming, the loss of Steve’s fingers still jolted a grunt out of him.

“You’re so impatient,” Steve tsk-ed, and Bucky heard the cap of the lube pop off.

“Hurry up,” Bucky said, waggling his ass at Steve. “Need your cock. God.”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Steve’s dick was up against his ass. He slid it between the cheeks, teasing, before the tip of it breached Bucky.

“Fuuuck,” Bucky moaned, and he tried his god damn best to push back into it, to force more of it inside of him. “Fuck me!”

It was then that Steve decided to take mercy on him, and he slid home in one smooth, perfect stretch.

Steve had prepared him well, but there was still a slight, burning pain as Steve pushed into him. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but it was enough for Bucky to grimace and wiggle his hips to find a more comfortable position. The pain soon dissipated, though, as Steve pulled out and thrust back in with enough force to slam Bucky up against the wall.

Bucky let out a wrenching sob as Steve slammed up inside of him and grabbed his hips. “Oh God, baby,” Bucky moaned. “ _Again._ ”

And Steve did. He set a punishing pace, fucking up into Bucky with what looked like little effort. The guy was sweating, but his rhythm never faltered as he speared Bucky over and over. Bucky’s head lolled to the side and he watched Steve fuck him with dark, aroused eyes. As Bucky watched him, soft little pants escaping at every thrust, Steve shoved a hand into his hair and pulled back. Bucky yelped and it echoed throughout the tiny room, but with the way that Steve was holding him, he had a much better view. He couldn’t quite see Steve’s cock pushing into him, but the gyrating movements of his pelvis were just as mesmerizing.

It was absolute bliss, but when Steve’s thrusts sped up and his breaths came out in heavier bursts, Bucky couldn’t have been more ready. He arched up and keened, meeting every thrust with a soft ‘ _ah ah ah_ ’ that, if the look on Steve’s face was any indication, was driving him crazy.

“Almost there,” Steve said, his teeth gritted.

“Do it,” Bucky gasped, and when Steve hit him with a particularly firm, long thrust, he came. He cried out and threw his head back as he clamped down around the cock that snapped erratically in and out of him.

It didn’t take long for Steve to come, and when he did, he gave a loud, guttural groan. He slumped against Bucky’s back and sighed contentedly. “Damn,” he said.

“Damn is right,” Bucky said, making no move to push Steve off of him. They could stay this way for as long as Steve liked.

“When we’re not naked, I gotta get your number,” Steve said.

“What, can’t remember it if I tell you now?” Bucky teased.

Steve pressed a soft kiss to Bucky’s nape.

“I want to make sure I remember it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by David “The Legend” Spargo, who snuck backstage at a concert by editing himself into a Wikipedia article for the band he was seeing.


End file.
